No Longer A Secret
by Faith Robin
Summary: Things have been quiet. Too quiet. The revenge has been rekindled and this time, it's a family afffair. Sequel to Family Secrets. Rated for Some moderate violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**No longer a Secret **

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter I

Faith Robin

Months had passed since the incident that threatened the Holmes Family. Hopes' sixteenth birthday had passed. She was of a courting age now.

* * *

I had returned back to school with Miss Moriarty; aka Miss Sally Granger as she was still known at school.

"Granger, How in the world did you talk me into this?" I asked her somewhat annoyed at my appearance. Instead in my usual clothing I was dressed for the annual school social. Granger was arranging my hair in some elaborate bun or some whatnot. Usually I would avoid these socials and led somewhat of a recluse lifestyle. Instead I chose to further my personal studies. Studies that involved becoming, shall we say, more educated or more knowledgeable then most men would want their "future brides" to be. Granger had grown ecstatic over her preparation for her attendance. I suppose one could say that my lack of preparation caught my friends' attention.

When asked I gave her some excuse not to attend, however she called my bluff. Now here I sat in this restraining clothing almost dreading the scene that would be in an hour. Vibrations of Russell actually attending this social would spread throughout the school quicker that you could blink.

"Oh stop fussing Russell, it will be good for you to get out and meet some very interesting people." Granger said pinning my hair to my head.

"When I said I needed a hiatus from schoolwork, I didn't exactly say that I was going to the social, Granger." I said to her.

"Well this would be the perfect opportunity to flirt around," Granger said engrossed in her arranging of my hair.

**Page **2


	2. Chapter 2

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter II

Faith Robin

I sighed. My father had written to me concerning the marriage.

"Granger I know that it's my duty to marry but does it have to be an arranged marriage?" I asked. My father had already chosen my groom; Lord Kenningworth's son, Sir David Kenningworth. I was to meet him tomorrow.

"Be lucky that you're marrying someone at all." Granger said.

"I envy you Granger, at least you get to pick," I said as she finished with my hair. After her hands were moved from my head I moved to the desk and pulled out a journal. After the past few months I had found it beneficial to keep a journal. I picked up the pen and wrote…

'Well it's finally happened. Granger found out about the social and I'm being forced into going. I'm kind of nervous about meeting my betrothed tomorrow. Unfortunately Father is wrapped up in another case so he cannot attend the 'meeting' so instead I'm forced to have my uncle Mycroft introducing me tomorrow.' I laid the pen aside. It was time for the party. I closed my journal and picked up my mask. We left for the party.

* * *

She was there, my target. She was the daughter of my enemy. 'I must woo her and win her heart, as well as her father's trust.' He thought to himself. He had watching her for days noting and learning everything about her. In his pocket he held his instructions torn from the Times. It read:

"The day has drawn near the time to act, place the masquerade to begin your task." It was not signed. The girl was young and beautiful. 'Resourceful as her father, I must be careful for any suspicion will ruin everything that has been done to complete this task.' He thought to himself. He placed the well chosen mask on to his shaven face and went into the ballroom.

* * *

**Page **1


	3. Chapter 3

**No Longer A Secret **

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter III

Faith Robin

The orchestra played a romantic euphonic piece. That night, changed my life forever. For once, the one social I attended, I enjoyed myself. Moriarty was off with a young man sending me her smitten smile. I smiled, seeing her enjoying herself. Then he came. As soon as he spoke I was smitten. I blushed gently and he led me to the dance floor. 'Who is this dashing young man?' I wondered. He was of English birth and very educated. He was quite wealthy, and quite the charmer. It seemed as if time had frozen for those few hours. Then, all too soon the night was over and I retired to our shared room with Moriarty. Moriarty, being exhausted by her own mystery companion, was too tired to notice the lightness in my step.

* * *

The next day a column, in a local newspaper had this message. "The task has failed; another attempt must be made, lest she slips thru our grasp. A weakness has been discovered. Meet at the lea of the stone at nine today.

* * *

The next morning….

"Granger I'm going out for a ride, do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I thought you were suppost to meet your fiancée today," Granger said peering up from her book. I sighed.

"Don't remind me, I'm meeting him this evening, but right now I just thought that a ride might do me some good, I ask again do you want to go?" I asked with a groan.

"No I'm afraid that I'm far too busy to go, when will you be back?" She asked me returning her attention to her book.

"I should be back at say three," I said looking up at the clock it was nearly ten in the morning. I picked up my hat and went out. I summand a cab and went to the stables which was some distance away.

When I reached the barn I waited for John to bring my mount out. He came out. "Thank you John," I said taking the reins from him. I mounted my horse and rode away from the barn. The English woods and downs were beautiful today.

For some reason Nature has its tendency to soothe my nerves. Nerves that unfortunately, had been fighting an addition, to a drug that my father had embraced many times in his life. I reached my favorite spot and dismounted. I sat down onto the hill and stared out at the beauty of the countryside. I lay back on the trunk of the tree and sighed. 'Now this is exactly I needed, a moment away from the chaos of society and from the chaos of the unknown future.' Soon my craving for the drug subsided, leaving me with control over my senses. My muscles relaxed and the warm sunshine coaxed me to close my eyes for a few precious minutes. After what seemed for like hours I opened my eyes in alarm.

**Page **1


	4. Chapter 4

**No Longer A Secret **

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter IV

Faith Robin

I felt the vibrations of someone approaching on foot. I shot up to my feet and glanced around. There was a man approaching. Nervously I picked up my horses reins and mounted up.

He raised his hand; I reined my horse back towards the woods. I heard the buzz of a bullet whiz past my ear. My horse levaded (1) at the sound. Another bullet, I cantered towards the woods. Branches flew past me; I began praying silently that a low branch would not knock me senseless.

I glanced behind me, back up the hillside. The man was shouting something towards me but I couldn't make it out. I looked in front of me; there was a group of men had surrounded me. Muttering something unrepeatable I caprioled (2) my horse and the men scattered. I cantered away further into the woods.

Another shot fired past me. Panic-stricken, I fell off the horse. I landed on my back and the horse cantered away, unaware that I had fallen off. Voices began to get louder. I scrambled to my feet and dashed away from them.

Several shots fired behind me as I dodged the bullets. Panting I hid behind a tree. Two men ran past me. When they had all ran past me I began to run in the opposite direction. Once I slowed down catch my breath, I heard someone come up behind me. I drew my dagger and whirled around. John the stable hand was behind me.

"John! Thank Heavens," I breathed out with relief.

"Miss Russell what in heaven's name are you doing out here?!"

"Well I was riding until I was atta…."I started to say but pain began to sear thru my body.

* * *

Levaded - a haunched position at a 45 degree angle to the ground. (looks like a small buck)

Caprioled- The horse leaps into the air and kicks out violently with hind legs after landing on front legs.

A/N These are old battle tactics used by the former Austrian Lipizzaner Stallion warhorses and are used as training tools. These tactics are the hardest to perform even by the most experienced dressage riders.

**Page **1


	5. Chapter 5

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter V

Faith Robin

'Oh no, not here, not now!' I thought to myself as the dagger slipped from my hand. I fell to the ground, my head throbbing as if my head was being rent in two. My body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Miss Russell! Can you hear me?" John asked his hand on my forehead. I pushed his hand away.

"John, leave me alone," I groaned as I began to see spots. I could feel my lungs struggling to take in air. I felt a rim of a bottle pressed to my lips.

"Drink," I heard a man order, and I felt his arm wrap around me.

"Who…Wha…?" I managed to say.

"No questions, just drink." Another man said. I obeyed feeling the cold liquid fall down my throat. Soon after I blacked out.

* * *

The grandfather clock chimed the time away in the dorm hallway. Granger laid her book aside. 'Hope should have been back by now, something's not right,' She thought. She began to pace back and forth in the shared bedroom. A knock sounded at the door.

She opened the door. Two men stood at the door and they rushed in carrying a limb Hope.

"Mr. Holmes?! Dr. Watson?! What are you doing here? What's happened to Hope?" She gasped.

"She started convulsing in the woods," Holmes said answering one question, laying Hope on the bed. Dr Watson began searching for any injuries. Holmes left the room and began pacing in the hallway. Granger came into the hallway.

"Mr. Holmes, what are you and Dr. Watson doing here? I thought you weren't coming to the meeting today." Granger said doggedly in search of answers.

"I wasn't but Lestrade asked me to come and have a look at a case."Holmes said with brevity. The door opened. Dr. Watson poked his head out into the hall.

"Holmes, you might want to see this." Dr. Watson said quietly opening the door for Holmes to enter the bedroom. Holmes entered the room.

* * *

"I was taking her pulse when I noticed some odd scarring on her right arm." Dr. Watson said pushing back her dress sleeve. "The scars are a few months old; perhaps this was during the time she went missing?" Holmes stared at the familiar scarring on his daughter's arm.

"It's possible," Holmes said shortly, turning away from Watson and his addicted daughter.

'Why didn't she tell me?' He wondered hurtfully, 'Does she not trust me enough to tell me that they…'

"I suppose that I should cancel our appointment," he said leaving the room.

**Page **1


	6. Chapter 6

**No Longer A Secret**

A Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter VI

Faith Robin

* * *

Several minutes later….

My eyes fluttered open. The pain was gone and the world was blurry again. I placed my hand on my forehead. 'What happ… of course the curse of cocaine,' I remembered.

"Hope," I heard one of the voices again, a voice that I knew well.

"Father what are you doing here?" I muttered pushing myself up acting as if nothing happened.

"Lestrade asked me to come and have a look at the murder that happened on the other side of town," My father said from the other side of the room.

"Take it easy Hope you just had a stressing affair," Dr. Watson said as my vision cleared. I began to stand. "Will you please relax and let me look over you?" He asked gently. I laid back on the pillows. Then I noticed my sleeve. I pushed it down quickly.

'Now I'm in trouble,' I thought to myself.

"Hope, how did you get those scars on your arm?" Dr. Watson asked gently. I hung my head ashamed as tears began to line my eyes. I sighed.

"The Colonel," I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My father asked sharply turning towards me with disappointment.

"I…don't know," I whispered turning my head away from them, moving my eyes away from his disappointed face.

**Page **1


	7. Chapter 7

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter VII

Faith Robin

The silence between us was unbearable. Watson had left the room to give us a moment alone. I kept my silence, waiting for the bomb to drop. 'What do I tell him? 'I'm sorry that I lied to you this entire time about was happening. The times where I would run off to my room and locking my door to prevent you from walking in on me.' Well I'm sure that will go over quite nicely.' I thought sarcastically.

"Hope I'm very disappointed in you," My father said facing me.

"I know," I said quietly.

"Where did you get it?" He asked studying me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising my eyes to face his.

"The cocaine, where did you get it? He asked clarifying himself.

"I told you the colonel injected into me while he was using me to get at you," I answered truthfully.

"Really? Then why did I find this on your dresser?" He asked holding up a small vial with a substance that I recognized.

**Page **1


	8. Chapter 8

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter VIII

Faith Robin

"I have no idea where that came from," I said defensively. "You know me, I would never buy that or inject into my veins. You know that I'm right handed not left handed." I reminded him.

"Do I really know you? After you lied to me after all this time, about what was happening? What else have you been lying about?" He asked me with an injured voice.

"Nothing else I promise, I never lied to you, and I just thought I could…" I trailed off deep in memory. A memory of the past, the same response when I had been captured by the colonel the second time.

"That you could deal with it without dragging me into it?" My father said finishing my sentence.

"Yes," I said quietly turning away from him waiting again for his reaction.

"Hope, you've got to stop doing this," My father said turning towards the window.

"Why do you always act like you need to protect me?" I asked facing him.

"I'm your father; it's my job to look after you. To make sure you are safe; to guide you to society's expectations, which are for you to marry and to serve your husband." He said with his back to me.

"Coming from one who has always defied society's demands? Why the sudden change of heart?"I asked with a touch of mockery in my voice.

"The change of heart was you," He said with brevity ignoring my impertinence.

"I can handle myself without another man's help," I said as a matter of fact.

"Coming from a girl that has been kidnapped at least two times in the past year," He said with his mocking tone.

"Okay one of those times doesn't count, if I hadn't found you when I did you would have been killed; may I remind you that I did manage to get away without much help." I said coolly standing and turning my back to him.

"Humph I suppose you did," he muttered grudgingly.

"And what about you? You were kidnapped at least once in the past few months." I said smiling with a touch of ridicule in my voice. He opened his mouth to respond but decided not to grace the statement by replying. "Besides you didn't see what happened in the woods today." I said with triumph, turning away from him.

"That reminds me, what were you doing in the woods without a chaperone?" He asked angrily, in his protective fatherly voice. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Well I went out for some personal time and while I was out I encountered someone that decided to take a shot at me," I said shortly standing and gliding over to the window.

* * *

**Sorry its been so long to update. Testing and Computer troubles have plagued me. Anyway hopefully that's all over and I can update again soon (YEA!) :)!!!!!!!!**

**Page **1


	9. Chapter 9

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter IX

Faith Robin

"What!" My father said his face turning pale. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked worriedly, taking another look over me searching for any type of injury.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt, the only thing that is hurt is my pride," I said waving away his protests.

"Well that settles my decision, Hope your grounded. You are going to return home with me tomorrow morning and I don't want to hear any complaints." My father said leaving the room. I went after him remembering that I had left my dagger lying on the forest floor.

"Father I forgot a few things down at the barn, I need to…" I said following him down the stairs.

"No you are not going back down to that barn," He said walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter X

Faith Robin

"Watch me," I muttered ignoring Watson's and Granger's surprise and followed him out the door. I hailed a cab.

"What do you think you're going young Lady?" He hissed at me angrily, and trying to snatch my wrist; to drag me back into the house. I dodged his grip and stepped into the waiting cab.

"I believe I told you I was going to get some things that I left down in the barn," I said quietly. He sighed.

"Then I'm coming with you," He said climbing into the cab with me. The cabbie snapped his reins and we were off.

"Again with the overprotection," I sighed with a touch of annoyance. We rode in silence for the rest of the journey. When we had reached the barn I had John saddle two horses while my father paid the cabbie. John brought out one of the horses and handed the reins to me.

"Are you all right Miss Russell?" He asked as I mounted up.

"I'm perfectly fine John, too much sun I'm afraid," I muttered to avoid more scandal to my father's name. I rode out to the forest alone for the moment. Soon my father would realize that I had ridden out and he would come out after me. Soon I heard his horse's hoof beats come up from behind me.

"Hope wait up please," My father called up the trail. I reined my horse to a walk and let him catch up to me. "Thank you, I'm not as talented with a horse as you are," he admitted to me as he caught his breath.

"Well then, let me handle the leading," I said beginning to trot. He settled into a gentle trot next to me.

"So what exactly happened this afternoon before this gentleman decided to approach you?" He asked casually as if to start up a conversation again.

"Well I came up here to relax on the hillside in the middle of field," I said, "I was lying under the tree and was trying to regain my senses because of the …cravings."

"Hope, how bad is it?" He asked sensitively, as if he were afraid to ask. I sighed.

"Its not as bad as it used to be," I admitted truthfully, "There were times were it was so bad I would nearly collapse out here, but now that's rarely ever."

"Where did that vial come from?" My father asked trying to probe more answers out of me.

"I already told you, I don't know how that got there," I said. "Do you not trust me?" I asked slowing the horse down to face him.

**Page **1


	11. Chapter 11

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter XI

Faith Robin

"Its not that I don't trust you, I just need to make sure that your okay," My father said slowing his horse down.

"You were following me weren't you?" I asked quietly staring out at the sunset for the moment. Night was falling quickly and we needed to hurry. He sighed.

"Yes I was, but I didn't follow you out to the field. I was at the barn when your horse returned without you," He said. "I managed to grab the stable boy, John and ran out to find you."

"What about Dr. Watson, where was he in the middle of all this?" I questioned him.

"He was out tending to a patient and I managed to catch him and drag him out there to help." He said staring off at the woods ahead of us.

"We need to hurry, it will be dark soon and let me tell you, it is not child's play to try to find your way out of the woods at night," I said moving into a canter. I rode ahead and I managed to find the place where I had collapsed. I dismounted and began searching. I brushed some leaves aside and found the glittering hilt among the dead leaves. I picked the dagger up, feeling the cold hilt bite against my skin.

I hid it in my usual hiding place and began to mount up again when I saw my father's horse coming towards me, missing his rider. "Hey, where did you lose him," I murmured to the horse taking his reins. I began to follow the horse's trail to find my father. I expected to find him on the ground, muttering something about the beast. But I was wrong, I was dead wrong.

**Page **1


	12. Chapter 12

**No Longer A Secret**

A Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter XII

Faith Robin

'This is not good,' I thought to myself. Night was quickly and so far I was unsuccessful in searching for horse tracks in this light. The horse nickered behind me. I stopped and patted them.

"Where did you lose him?" I questioned my father's mount softly, observing his language. The horse simply nickered back at me, sniffing at my pocket. I smiled gently, "There's nothing in there for you," I told him and continued on our search.

'This is crazy if my father heard that he would have rebuked me for talking to something that won't talk back' I thought criticizing myself. I heard a twig snap near us. The horses' became nervous.

'Oh no, that's definitely not good,' I thought mounting up. My mind whirled with possible answers to the threat. I remembered a few days beforehand. One of the other stable hands had heard dogs howling a few nights before and was cautioning the other riders to be wary. That warning was unreal to me then but was now a reality. 'Okay wolves hunt in packs right?' I thought to myself nervously.

"Get a hold of yourself Hope, you hysterical twit," I muttered to myself urging the horses forward. Then I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I whirled the horse around to face what or who it was. "Show yourself!" I ordered softly.

**Page **1


	13. Chapter 13

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIII

Faith Robin

John the stable hand stepped out from behind the trees.

"John! What the devil do you think you're doing! Scaring a girl like that?" I asked coldly and sighing with relief.

"Well I thought the same girl had gotten her chaperone and herself lost in the woods," John said smirking and walking over in front of the horse.

"For your information, I did not get myself lost; my chaperone managed to do that himself though," I retorted softly remembering my manners.

"Yes I managed to find him back there," John said thoughtfully.

"Is he alright?" I asked quickly.

"You seem awfully worried about him, for him being your chaperone. Most girls would be glad to rid of them." John said studying my face.

"We all have our secrets, John; shall we keep it that way?"I asked smiling and handing him the reins to the other horse.

"I suppose," He said mounting up and leading the way towards my "chaperone". We rode together slowly thru the woods. "So, you say that he got lost on his own?" He asked.

"That is correct, he is not a very good horseman, and I'm afraid that he may have lost sight of me when I went a distance away," I said honestly.

"Miss Russell will you ever learn?" He asked playfully.

"What do you mean ever learn?" I asked teasingly facing him.

"Will you ever learn to watch your back," a familiar voice hissed behind me. I whirled my horse around facing the threat head on.

**Page **1


	14. Chapter 14

****

No Longer A Secret

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIV

Faith Robin

"So how are you Miss Holmes?" The Colonel asked smirking at me as he cocked his gun. I didn't respond I simply sat there on my horse staring at him with anger in my eyes. "What? Not even a simple greeting for the man you put in jail? Your father certainly wouldn't be pleased to hear of his daughter's impudence." He mocked.

"My words are reserved for those that are gentlemen and not simple criminals." I retorted softly.

"Ah but you forget who had the wit to out wit your father," The colonel clucked his tongue.

"If you are speaking of your brother, may I remind you who walked away from Reichenbach?" I asked coldly and still yet softly.

"You might want to watch your words young lady, it might change my decision on your family's fate," The colonel said smiling at his words.

"What are you talking about?" I asked coldly not lifting my gaze.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Holmes." The Colonel said sitting down on the ground. "Won't you sit down and hear what I have to say?" I heard another gun cock behind me.

"Certainly but it seems as if I really don't have a choice." I said dismounting.

"Oh but you do have a choice Miss Holmes," The Colonel said laying his gun aside.

"What do you want?" I asked facing him and studying his habits.

"A wife for my son," The colonel said studying me. Anger flickered thru my eyes. Calmly I responded.

**Page **1

* * *

Ooooo! Hope What are you going to say? (giggle) Sorry its taking me a while to update. Hopefully will be able to add another soon! Remember, reviews (signed and unsigned) are welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XV

Faith Robin

"If you want a wife for your son, I suggest that you look elsewhere," I said coolly.

"Oh I don't have to look any further. My son has been infatuated with you and he will not choose anyone else." the Colonel said leaning forward. "You would not risk your father's life now would you?" I lowered my eyes and looked away from him. It confirmed my answer. He smiled.

"Well I suppose I should leave you two to get to know one another." He said releasing the cock on the gun and walked away.

"Miss Holmes, I'm pleased to finally introduce myself to you with my real name, I'm Brian Moriarty," John said bowing to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVI

Faith Robin

"You Utter scoundrel," I said scowling at him standing and moving away from him.

"Where do you think your going young lady?"He asked grabbing at me. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"You try that again and I will personally break your arm, is that understood?"I asked him giving him of my looks that could kill and released him. He drew his revolver.

"Oh my dear you try that one again and I will end someone's life," he said, "Obey me and no harm will come to them." I sighed and stood there not sure what to do. He held out his arm to me. I wrapped my arm in his and we walked further into the woods. "Ever since I first saw you I knew that we belonged with each other." He said softly and gently as if I were a delicate china doll.

"When was that?" I muttered trying to figure out where he had seen me.

"You were riding down one of the trails in these very woods, the sun was setting, and you looked strong and beautiful. You didn't notice me it was if I was just a part of the scenery. I wanted you and I knew that there was no substitute for your exquisiteness," he whispered in to my ear. I pulled my arm away from him. And began backing away from him. I wanted to slink away into the darkness, for I felt danger lurking in front of me, the danger that I could not escape.

"When my father was arrested I went to his trial." He continued staring at me deep in memory and coming closer and closer to me. I kept backing away. "I saw you give testimony that put my father into jail. If I helped my father escape from prison he swore that he would see to it that we would be married, and he would not harm your father," Moriarty Jr. said coming closer. I felt the trunk of a tree press into my back. He continued his slow march forward, coming to where I could feel his breath on my face. I stared into his eyes, fearful of what was happening. "So what will it be? Miss Holmes, Will you marry me?" He asked placing his lips on mine. I pushed him on the chest away from me.

"I will have you know that I am promised to another man," I said wiping my mouth clean of his filthy word twisting lips.

"You are? Are you happy with the arrangement?" He asked coming forward again and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I am happy with my father's decision," I said with brevity trying to get his hands off of me. "Now let go!" I ordered trying to break his grip on my waist.

"No," he murmured holding my waist tighter and shoving himself on top of me, my back pressed against the tree's trunk. I slapped him across his face and pushed him away from me. I began to back away from him, remembering his revolver in his pocket. "Now, now we are going to be married aren't we?" He said a loud trying to hush me with his force. I bit his hand. He yelped.

"Son, what do you think your doing?" The colonel asked stepping into view.

"Father! I was just expressing my um undying love for her when she bit me," Young Moriarty said trying to cover his actions. I disappeared into the woods leaving Father and son to bicker over their impudence.

**Page **1


	17. Chapter 17

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVII

Faith Robin

I saw a light a distance away from me. I went towards it slowly and quietly. I saw one man injured on the ground, one tied to a tree and the other sitting at the fireside. I pulled my knife out and advanced towards the man sitting near the fire. I covered his mouth and held the knife to his throat.

"You make one peep and I will slice your throat and you will not see another sun rise, understood?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded and I knocked him out with the hilt of my knife. After making sure that he was unconscious I walked over to the man that was tied to the tree.

"Hope? How did you… Where did you come from?" Mycroft asked loudly craning his neck around the trunk of the tree.

"Hush, keep your voice down," I whispered cutting at the ropes' that held his hands. "We need to move quickly before they realize I'm missing." The ropes fell away from his hands. Mycroft began to rub the feeling back into his hands.

"Alright but how did you…" Mycroft asked more quietly.

"No time for questions we have to move out of here," I whispered interrupting him and taking off my shoes and tossing them aside. I frowned at his shod feet. "Take off your shoes unless you want them to know that we're leaving," I whispered at him, kneeling at my father's unconscious body. He began to rid himself of his shoes as I analyzed my fahter's injuries with my small knowledge of medicine.

'A concussion and a sprained ankle,' I thought with some relief, 'both can be attended to in safer territory.' I looked up at the tree and saw a familiar symbol. I smiled 'There's safety nearby.'

"Do you think you can carry him? I don't think I can…" I whispered to my uncle as he leaned over to my father. He nodded.

"Yes is he still…" Mycroft asked me somewhat worriedly. I glared at him and shook off the thought that crept in my mind.

"Just a concussion and a sprained ankle," I whispered calmly biting back the response that I wanted to say. He picked him up. "Follow me," I whispered leading him into the woods. We went a distance away and I managed to find a tree trunk. I felt for the moss that grew on the northern side of the trunks of the trees.

**Page **1


	18. Chapter 18

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVIII

Faith Robin

I found the northern side and let it guide me to our destination. We walked for what seemed to take forever. My senses were sharp; every time a twig snapped I was on the alert for danger. At last we reached the group of trees that I knew so well. I moved the branches of the Juniper trees aside. Mycroft went past me and went into my sanctuary. He laid down my still unconscious father on the ground with a sigh and sat down with a groan. I entered the sanctuary after releasing the suspended branches behind me.

Now I knew that we were safe, for the time being. I kneeled over my father and began my attempt to patch him up. I pulled out my handkerchief from my pocket and wrapped it around my father's ankle. After bandaging his ankle, my uncle handed me his handkerchief and I bandaged his knocked in head.

"Hope how did you know that this was here?" Mycroft whispered from his position.

"When one has ridden thru these woods so many times one learns a few tricks of the woods," I whispered in response to him. "Get some rest, your going to need it," I said to him, placing my dagger in my other hiding place.

"No you get some rest," he insisted pulling a revolver from my father's pocket.

"Uncle its best that I keep watch," I whispered calmly, "you're tired and you have to keep up your strength."

"I won't let you run yourself ragged," he said crossing his arms.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Hope I know you all too well. Too much like your father, you think you can tackle anything without rest." He said stubbornly. I opened my mouth to protest. He silenced my protesting whispers. "No buts I will take the first watch," he said softly, "You've done well tonight; you've earned your right to rest." He turned away from me and positioned himself near the entrance.

'I'll sleep better once we're out of the woods,' I thought to myself lying down on to the soft grass. I stared off into space for the longest time. My eyes fell without permission and I dozed off. Then I woke up startled by two different sounds. One was the sound of hunting hounds. They were coming closer and louder.

**Page **1


	19. Chapter 19

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIX

Faith Robin

'Oh blast it why didn't he tell me about the dogs? Why didn't he wake me?' I thought to myself as I scrambled to my feet. I heard my uncle snoring. 'Well that answers that question. What scent would they be following?' I wondered. My father's jacket lay on top of him; a piece of his jacket was missing.

'Ahh, well they certainly were expecting some type of trickery,' I thought to myself as I pulled my father's jacket on. 'Let's see how well those hounds are trained.' I pulled my knife out, I looked at the hilt. It was a figurine of a fox and a kit in its mouth. I stabbed it into the ground, the mother fox facing the entrance.

'It will explain,' I thought to myself. I took my smelling salts out of my pocket and placed it in my uncle's hand. 'Will you ever learn that when you two are in danger I will never rest?' I wondered. I heard my father groaning from the pain. I turned to face him. He was still asleep but he looked as if he were having a nightmare.

"Forgive me," I whispered as I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest. I went out of my sanctuary. I made sure that the entrance was hidden and with one last look behind me I ran in the opposite direction, away from my sanctuary, my protection, and my family. The last of my family that I still had.

* * *

Now here I was cold, wet, weaponless, gasping for breath and both of the Moriarty's were on my trail.

"I thought you said he was injured," Brian Moriarty gasped for he too was out of breath.

"I did but that doesn't mean that he's going to slow down," The colonel growled at his son. I heard the splashing of water. I sprinted out of the hollow tree.

"There they are! Stop them!" Brian Moriarty yelled behind me. I heard a bullet whiz past my ear. I leaped between the trees the dogs were hot on my heels. Then, there was cold metal beneath my heel. The trap snapped around my ankle. I fell to the forest floor. My hands and arms stopped my fall. Pain seared thru my leg.

I began working at the jaws on the trap, trying to free myself. My hands bled from the teeth of the jaws and I couldn't open it wide enough to get my foot out. Then there was a dog in front of me. It barked and growled at me its fur on end. I slowly backed away; I felt the trunk press against my back.

'I'm trapped!' I thought frantically. I saw both of the Moriarty's walk into view.

**Page **1


	20. Chapter 20

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XX

Faith Robin

"Well look here son, it seems we've caught ourselves a fox," The colonel said chuckling at the irony.

"Humph, I suppose we have," Brian Moriarty said putting the dogs on their leashes. I remained were I was. My eyes were widened. I am ashamed to say that I showed them I was afraid. In my defense I must say that they were both welding pistols and I knew they were going to be angry.

"Now where is he?" the colonel asked approaching me.

"Yes where is your dear father, seeing as these dogs are useless in tracking people," Brian Moriarty snarled as he tied the dogs to a nearby tree branch. The colonel kneeled in front of me. I remained silent.

"We asked you a question girl!" The colonel said roared and slapped me across my face. I didn't respond and simply tightened my jaw against the sting of the slap.

'What ever happens I mustn't tell them where they are,' I vowed trying to put on a brave face. I saw him lying on the ground I could imagine him waking up safe and sound. Thinking that he was going to be okay gave me the strength and willingness to die for him.

"Where is he?" the colonel demanded of me.

"He? He Who?" I asked innocently and quietly. The Colonel narrowed his eyes.

"You know very well who I'm talking about, Now, Where is he?!" he asked in a threatening tone. He hit my face again.

"You'll never get me to tell you," I gasped out softly.

"Oh you're going to tell me one way or another," The colonel said with determination in his voice. "Now where is he?"

I said nothing. The colonel raised his hand. I earned another punch to my face. I remained silent as the colonel continued to beat me for my silence.

* * *

Mycroft sat in one of the hotel lounge chairs, awaiting news of his brother's condition tapping his fingers against the arm in agitation.

'How dare she disobey me again!?' he thought to himself. He had found the smelling salts and the dagger that she had abandoned. He had found the dagger facing the entrance as if there was some hidden meaning to it but he could not decipher its hidden symbolism. His thoughts were interrupted by a yell from upstairs.

**Page **


	21. Chapter 21

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXI

Faith Robin

"What do you mean that she's not here?!" Sherlock demanded.

'Oh no, I suppose I should go and help calm him down.' Mycroft thought to himself as he moved from his comfortable position. He went up the hotel stairs.

"Take it easy Holmes; I'm sure she's perfectly fine. No you can't go after her, **_HOLMES_** you have a concussion AND a sprained ankle you are in NO condition to go after her," Watson said trying to get his friend back on the bed were he belonged. Mycroft came into the room.

"Mycroft where is Hope?" Holmes demanded of his brother, leaning heavily on a cane. He didn't respond unsure of how to tell his younger brother that he had no clue where his daughter was.

"Holmes will you please lie back down, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't!" Watson begged of his friend. Sherlock started walking towards the door with his cane, determination glinting in his eyes. Mycroft and Watson grabbed Sherlock by his arms and wrestled him back into his bed. While Mycroft held his irrational brother down, Watson injected a sedative into his friend's arm.

"I'm sorry Holmes but this is for your own good," Watson apologized as his friend fell subject to the effects of the drug.

**Page **1


	22. Chapter 22

****

No Longer A Secret

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXII

Faith Robin

"That girl is going to be the death of him," Mycroft said sinking into a nearby chair. Watson said nothing and simply turned to the window.

"We have a few hours to find out where Hope is before he wakes up again," Watson said offhandedly.

"What in the devil was she thinking?!" Mycroft said studying the dagger intently and beginning his fingers tirade on the arm of the chair for the second time.

"May I see it?" Watson said turning to his companion's older brother.

"Yes of course," Mycroft said handing him the thin blade. Watson studied the hilt for a few minutes.

"Well it does seem a bit obvious, Mycroft." Watson said laying the dagger aside and sitting across from his friend's older brother.

"What is so obvious about a dagger with a very unusual hilt and smelling salts?" Mycroft mumbled to himself.

"Well, take a look at the hilt; it's in the shape of a fox and what looks like a kit in its mouth," Watson said explanatory. "How was it positioned when you found it?"

"The fox was facing towards the entrance," Mycroft said deep in thought.

"Mycroft, have you ever hunted foxes before?" Watson asked.

"No I have not," Mycroft admitted.

"Well if a fox has a kit, they tend to hide them before the dogs catch them," Dr. Watson said slowly choosing his words carefully.

"Are you saying that…?" Mycroft said trailing off as the true meaning of the dagger's hilt began to dawn on him.

"Yes, Hope is the mother fox, Sherlock and You are her kits, and the Moriartys' are the dogs. She hid you two well and now she's sacrificed herself to save you two," Watson said quietly, unsure how this news would affect him.

'I don't believe it,' Mycroft thought to himself in shock of his niece's meaning.

* * *

I opened my eyes; my hands were tied behind my back. Pain was searing thru my leg where the fox trap had caught me.

"Well look who's awake," the colonel said removing the gag from my mouth. "Now that you've had some time to think it over, will you tell me where you've hidden him?" The colonel questioned me impatiently.


	23. Chapter 23

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIII

Faith Robin

"You'll never get me to tell you and that is my finale…" I responded quietly as the Colonel's fist interrupted my words. The beating and the same question repeated for hours. The same answer every time repeated silence. At about the twentieth blow I blacked out again.

When I woke again I had no idea where I was. My mouth was gagged again, my stomach churned. I didn't know how long it had been since I had eaten.

'How long have I been here?' I wondered. 'Where is here? How long has it been since I hid my family? How much wear and tear have I put on them? How much worry have I placed on to my father?' Tears began springing to my eyes. I closed my eyes feeling the tears running down my cheeks. It was all too real.

* * *

Holmes woke from his drug induced sleep. 'I've got to find her, who knows what their doing to her.' He thought to himself struggling to his feet. Watson had bandaged his ankle and his busted head. He took the cane and got to his feet. He hobbled over to the door.

'Locked,' he thought to himself, 'Surely they do not think a locked door is an obstacle for me?' as he began searching for another way out.

* * *

'No, not again,' I thought to myself, 'Please not again!' as the men pinned me to where I could not resist; as the needle gleamed in the dimmed light rearing its revolting head. The needle was pushed into my arm. I felt it break the muscle and felt it prick into the scarred vein; I swallowed. I was beginning to feel the familiar buzz, the rush that I had been fighting for months. It ran thru my veins triumphantly screaming

'I'm bbbaaaaaaacck! '. The Colonel removed the needle, relishing in the fear that he saw in my eyes.

They released me. I swung at the Colonel's smug face and made contact. Leaving what would be a black eye for weeks. They restrained me again and held me as the Colonel beat me. After what seemed to be an eternity of Hades, they left me to the effects of the drug and free to move. I pulled my good leg to my chest feeling my nerves relax from the drug.

'No not again,' I thought as I felt the same queasiness in my stomach. 'Please dear God! Please not again!' I implored of a higher power than that of me. I sobbed quietly in the darkness, feeling the hot tears run down my face.

'What do I tell him?" I wondered as I saw my father's face. He was giving me the same look that went with the accusation, one of the last times that we had seen each other, which seemed to be a lifetime ago.

'What else have you been lying about?' he questioned me with that look and that injured voice, that nearly tore me down in the inside. The memory, his image, his voice and the question echoed thru my heart and my buzzing head. I sobbed even harder and quieter in my prison feeling horribly alone. The darkness and the drug only aggravated my emotions, making me feel so small and so alone, like I was a dying candle flame.

**

* * *

**

**Page **1


	24. Chapter 24

****

No Longer A Secret

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIV

Faith Robin

* * *

Miss Moriarty stared out the window; it was a rainy evening at the school. She watched the parched ground lap up the falling water.

'Oh Russell where are you? Are you alive or are you …' she didn't finish the thought, as tears began springing to her eyes. She wiped the tears away and glanced at the calendar. 'It's nearly been two weeks and there's been no word of you. Please be safe my friend.' She moved away from the window and sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Is it warm where you are? Are you cold, hungry? I miss you, please come back." She whispered. "Please let her be found alive," she implored of a higher power feeling her concern rise to worry and tears of her friend that she had entrusted to her most precious and darkest secret, her true identity. She sighed quietly and wiped her glistening eyes; picking up her books she tried to focus on her work. Her mind whirled with worry; to the point that she couldn't study. She laid the books aside and simply stared into the fire.

Then there was a creaking of boards behind her. She jumped out of her seat, drawing her own dagger from her personage. She faced her own danger staring him down. He pointed a revolver at her.

"Drop it," he ordered pulling back the cock. She hid her surprise, and tossed the dagger aside. "Now sit my dear cousin, it has been a while since we've seen one another," Brian Moriarty said sitting in Hope's chair.

"Quite so, what do you want Brian?" She asked sharply sitting down slowly,

"What? I can't visit my only cousin without wanting something?" Brian asked innocently.

"Considering the last time we met, yes there must be something you want so spit it out!" Miss Moriarty said vehemently.

"I need your help," he said coolly.

"Why would you want help from a girl of whom you have denied any ties to until now?" Miss Moriarty asked narrowing her eyes.

"I want your help because it involves one of your little friends," Her cousin said coolly.

"And who would that be?" Miss Moriarty inquired of him.

"How about Hope Mercy Holmes?" Brian Moriarty said casually as if he were speaking of the weather.

**Page **1


	25. Chapter 25

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXV

Faith Robin

"What have you done with her?!" Miss Moriarty asked shortly getting to the point.

"Nothing yet, but I need your assistance my dear," Brian Moriarty said keeping the revolver pointed at her. Then there was a knock at the door. "Not a word from you," he muttered pulling her out of her seat. Holding the revolver in a hidden position against his cousins' ribcage; he hauled her over to the door. She opened the door.

"Forgive me for interrupting Miss Granger, I didn't know you had company," Mr. Sherlock Holmes said leaning on his cane.

"Oh no problem, Mr. Holmes," Granger squeaked.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Holmes asked Granger directing his attention towards Brian Moriarty.

"Oh we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Brian Granger; Miss Granger is my cousin." Brian said smoothly.

"Oh really I was unaware that Miss Granger had a cousin," Holmes said coolly blocking the doorway.

"Yes well neither did I until a few weeks ago." Brian Moriarty said playing up to his new name. "My very eccentric father died a few weeks ago and in his will he left some things to her and we were just about to fetch them," he said pulling his cousin past Mr. Holmes. Holmes' cane whacked Brian Moriarty across the head. There was a muffled shot fire and both of the cousins fell to the floor, Brian unconscious and Sally clutching at her side.

"Miss Moriarty," Holmes gasped, stunned at her condition.

"Thank you Mr. Holmes, you arrived at the nick of time." Miss Moriarty said smiling at her friends' father although she was in pain.

"Watson" he bellowed down the stairs. Watson came up the stairs and began tending for the wound.

**

* * *

**

**Page **1


	26. Chapter 26

****

No Longer A Secret

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXVI

Faith Robin

* * *

My head was swimming again, now it looked as if I was in the forest again. The last time I was competent, I had inspected my leg, it was infected from the lack of medical treatment that I was receiving. Heat radiated from my infected leg, leaving the cold air to bite at the sore tissues. I shivered from the cold. I felt drops of water fall on to my face. I gazed up at the darkened sky that was partially obstructed by the trees. I saw the rain fall as if the rain laden clouds were aiming for me. I heard the man' he was breathing slowly and yet labored as if restraining himself from killing me then and there. I gazed up at him, the wolf, with my groggy and fevered eyes. He was staring at me hungrily, licking his chops. I shivered involuntarily; gazing at him was looking at death himself. The wolf smiled at me with his sharp and wound inflicting teeth, shining; his grin scared me. Then there was a strike of lightening and a clap of thunder. I heard a voice thundering commanding and reviving my senses back to reality. I heard several voices calling my name. I tried to answer the call, but I was gagged. Then the Colonel hauled me to my still unsteady feet, and pressed a revolver into my ribcage. The door burst opened and my father walked in with his revolver pointed at us.

"It's over Colonel, now let her go and surrender yourself!" My father ordered harshly seeing me shiver against his grip.

**Page **1


	27. Chapter 27

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXVII

Faith Robin

"It's never over Mr. Holmes now drop the gun or I swear I will kill her!" The Colonel snarled shoving his gun further into my ribcage, and clutching me closer towards his chest. I trembled I could feel his heart pounding and hear its fleeting thuds. I shook my head ever so slightly.

'Don't do it!' I begged mentally 'Please dear heavens don't do it!' My father's gun waivered. I shook my head again emphasizing my plea. My father's face broke and he wilted, sliding the gun over in front of us.

"You win Colonel, now let her go," My father grimly and hoarsely keeping his eyes level with me.

`'No!'I mentally screamed feeling the remainder of my blood drain from my face. I glanced at the floor. The gun was near my good leg, and the cock was pulled back. I glanced back up at my father sending him my silent farewell; he turned pale and took a step forward.

"No!!!!" My father yelled as I made my move.

* * *

There were two shots and one gigantic thud from upstairs. Watson turned pale and began to charge up the staircase.

* * *

**Page **1


	28. Chapter 28

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter XXVIII

Faith Robin

* * *

I fell to the floor, I couldn't hear. I couldn't see thru my blurry vision. My eyes were swollen with tears. I was only aware of feeling. Pain searing thru every inch of my body: pain from my leg, my concussed head, pain from my numbed nerves in my hands, pain in my side by the bullet and a new pain, the pangs of sorrow. Oddly enough it felt as if I had been shot again. I felt chocked, as if death himself had his cold hands around my neck. I inhaled air, fighting the chocking sensation, struggling to take in air.

'No! Please not yet! I need to know he's…' I thought, feeling the air escape from my lungs. I struggled to look at my father, to know that he was okay. 'Please, just one sign that he's okay' I begged. I felt my lungs take in air and it escaped as I heard my father yell my name and crying out in despair at my condition.

**Page **1


	29. Chapter 29

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIX

Faith Robin

* * *

"_**HOPE!!!!!!" **_I chocked out, stumbling over to her.

'No, please spare her!' He begged of some high power, going over to his wounded daughter. His hands shook as he found his handkerchief. He pressed it to her side. The blood soaked thru, he began to apply pressure. Her chest heaved struggling to take in air. Her face was covered in bruising and her arm was covered with red circles. The mark of the stimulation was in her eyes that he knew so well.

'No, I'll give it up, just let her live!'Holmes pleaded with fate. 'I'll never touch the stuff again, spare her!' She fainted and there was movement in front of him. The gun clicked as the cock was pulled back again. I looked up. The colonel pointed his gun at me. I shielded her.

"Get away from her," The Colonel said clutching his teeth. Murder was in his eyes. Revenge was in his voice for the injury he had received from her cleverness.

"No," I whispered. The door burst open behind me. The world seemed to slow down for those few minutes. The Colonel aimed and shot his revolver; to my horror it didn't hit me, I whirled around; staring at my daughter. Her other side was bleeding now. There was a shot coming from behind me, the bullet caused the Colonel to drop the revolver, grasping his wrist.

"No!"I cried out in shock trying to save my family that I still had left.

**

* * *

**

**Page **1


	30. Chapter 30

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter XXX

Faith Robin

* * *

Two Days later back at Baker Street…

I came out of the bedroom. Holmes looked up. He had refused food and sleep, choosing instead to stay at his daughters' bedside. He looked worn and torn, wilted as if his affair had been his fault. There ware dark circles around his eyes. It took me hours trying to care for his daughter. I had to eventually kick Holmes out of the room because he was only causing more problems by his presence.

'I doubt that she'll even survive the rest of the night,' I thought to myself.

"How is she?" He asked sharply, his eyes glanced towards the bedroom and his ears demanded answers.

"She's resting, I'm afraid there's not much more I can do for her Holmes. It's up to her now," I said running my hands under the water, washing my hands free of Hope's remaining blood. He nodded and started back to the bedroom. "Holmes, let her rest," I said stopping him from entering the bedroom, "You need to eat and some rest." He pushed past me.

"I'll sleep better knowing that she's going to be okay," He said gruffly entering the bedroom and taking his perch again in the same spot.

"Holmes, not caring for yourself won't help her wake up," I whispered not wanting to disturb her rest.

"I know," he said picking up his violin and picking at the strings with his fingers. "It's not your fault that this happened," I said trying to prepare him for what seemed to be inevitable end for his Daughter's life. He didn't reply, he picked up his bow and began to play his violin. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called softly. Inspector Lestrade came in.

"Any improvement?" Lestrade asked softly hearing the songs of Holmes's violin. A tune was beginning to form from his fingers.

**Page **1


	31. Chapter 31

**No Longer A Secret**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Book II Chapter XXXI

Faith Robin

"I'm afraid not," I said quietly, looking into the bedroom, watching Holmes play his sorrowful tune. There had been many times before where I had heard his songs conjured out of thin air and this one was certainly a display of sounds. So beautiful and sad at the same time. I turned and directed my attention towards Lestrade.

"How is it possible?" Lestrade asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"How is what possible Inspector?" I asked him sitting across from him.

"How is it possible that she survived all this time, in that room, with that villain torturing her day in and day out?" Lestrade asked. I sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure, it was a miracle that she did survive for that amount of time," I said staring in to the fireplace.

'It was a miracle that she did survive the ordeal that they placed her thru, and it would be another miracle if she woke…' I thought to myself and I froze, there was a weak feminine voice coming from the bedroom.

* * *

"Father?" I murmured as my vision cleared.

**Page **1

* * *

Another sucessfull installment on this usual story! (yeah) :)!!!! Not sure when the next story will come up. Hopefully after school ends I'll be able to dedicate more of my though it says finished I still appreciate reviews. (Cough hint hint cough). (FYI yes it was nessary to shoot Hope). I promise I won't kill her (yet). Thanks for supporting my poor scribblings. Especially to xravenscroftx and browneyed Shamer who have commented and inspired me to keep on writing. I wish I had something of my own words to say but unfortunately inspiration has deserted me. Thanks to all who have supported and read thus far! :)


End file.
